Wystarczy siedem minut
by YukamiN
Summary: Jasne, że wódka i 'Prawda czy wyzwanie' połączone z 'Siedem minut w niebie' to świetny pomysł! SasuNaru. Autor: Akira-kun.


Tytuł oryginalny: Seven minutes to change my world  
Link: s/7028923/1/Seven-minutes-to-change-my-world  
Autor oryginału: Akira-kun  
Zgoda autora na przetłumaczenie i publikację: Tak  
Tytuł tłumaczenia: Wystarczy siedem minut  
Tłumacz: Yukami  
Długość: jakieś niecałe 10 tys. słów  
Pairing: SasuNaru  
Gatunek: komedia, romans  
Ostrzeżenia: -  
Uwagi autora: -  
Uwagi tłumacza: -

Betowała: mechalice

_**Wystarczy siedem minut  
**__|By Akira-kun|_

— Jesteś idiotą! — Sasuke syknął za moimi plecami, sprawiając, że warknąłem z bólu, kiedy zabrał się za dezynfekowanie rany na moim barku. — Cholernym, bezmózgim idiotą!

— Ej! Powinieneś być.. AŁ! Ostrożniejszy, draniu! — krzyknąłem na niego, czując jak moje mięśnie spinają się za każdym razem, kiedy przytykał tę cholerną gazę do mojej skóry. — Myślisz, że co miałem zrobić? Pozwolić tym dupkom z Ame skopać tyłek Kibie?

— Nie daliby rady skopać mojego tyłka! — Kiba, który siedział po drugiej stronie salonu Ino, praktycznie na mnie szczeknął. Sama Ino z kolei ostrożnie przeczyszczała ranę na jego ramieniu, a Shikamaru próbował upewnić się, że ta na jego nodze nie była specjalnie poważna. — Poradziłbym sobie z tymi ciulami zupełnie sa… AŁA, INO!

— Może powinieneś był zadzwonić na policję? — zasugerowała mi Sakura, zajmując się nacięciem na moim policzku i patrząc na mnie oskarżycielsko. — Was dwóch przeciwko siedmiu innym? Sasuke ma rację, ty w ogóle nie masz mózgu!

— I mogło być dużo gorzej, macie w ogóle pojęcie? — Ino podniosła głos, owijając rękę Kiby bandażem. — Mogliście zostać naprawdę poważnie pobici i doprowadzeni nawet do śpiączki czy coś!

— Ino ma rację — skomentowała Hinata, która stała blisko mnie z apteczką w dłoniach. — Obaj wiecie, że zadzieranie z chłopakami z Ame jest niebezpieczne.

— Oni są beznadziejni! Było siedmiu na dwóch, a przecież wyraźnie wygraliśmy! — stwierdziłem i następną rzeczą, jaką poczułem, był żywy ogień w postaci wody utlenionej wylany prosto na moją ranę. — AGH, KURWA MAĆ, TO PIECZE! ZROBIŁEŚ TO SPECJALNIE, DRANIU!

— _Wyraźnie wygraliście _i po prostu dostaliście łomot. Jesteście cali zakrwawieni! — Sasuke znów syknął, ponownieużywając gazy. Tym razem po to, by usunąć nadmiar płynu. — Ja nie nazwałbym tego zwycięstwem.

— No a ja tak! — Skrzywiłem się, próbując spojrzeć na niego przez ramię.

— Naruto, przestań się wiercić! — nakazała Sakura i złapała mnie za szczękę, przyciągając moją twarz z powrotem w jej stronę. — Mieliśmy się dzisiaj uczyć, a przez was dwóch mamy tu teraz gabinet lekarski! Moglibyście się chociaż uspokoić!

— To nie była moja wina. — Znów zrobiłem krzywą minę i usłyszałem jak Sasuke wzdycha za moimi plecami. Był na mnie zły, nie da się ukryć. Dwie godziny wcześniej powiedziałem mu, żeby poszedł do Ino sam, a ja tylko wezmę swoją torbę sportową z szafki i od razu pójdę za nim. Kiedy jednak w końcu pojawiłem się wraz z Kibą, byliśmy cali poobijani. Nie mogłem go winić za jego złość — zwłaszcza, że na pewno nie był na tyle naiwny, żeby uznać to za przypadek. Kiba miał kłopoty z kolesiami z Ame już od tygodni, więc drań oczywiście wyczuwał już coś w powietrzu. Modliłem się, żeby tylko nie dowiedział się o tym, że ta walka była zaplanowanawłaściwie co do minuty.

— W tej sytuacji pewnie nici z nauki? — spytał Neji, dołączając przy stole do Tenten, Lee, Shino i Choujiego. — Tenten, Lee i ja przyszliśmy tylko po to, żeby coś wam wytłumaczyć, a wy wszystko co robicie, to utrudniacie.

— Nie zrobiliśmy tego specjalnie! — Kiba warknął na Nejiego, a Shikamaru, słysząc to, spojrzał na Inuzukę znacząco. — A w ogóle to jesteś tu tylko po to, żeby nażreć się ciastek, które upiekła Ino!

— Kiba, nie bądź dupkiem! — Ino zdzieliła Kibę po głowie i w pokoju rozbrzmiał cichy jęk bólu.

— Myślę, że Neji ma rację — westchnęła Sakura, wstając z kanapy i odchodząc ode mnie na kilka kroków. — Jest już w pół do dziewiątej. Nawet gdybyśmy zaczęli uczyć się teraz, nie skończylibyśmy przed drugą czy trzecią nad ranem.

— Więc co sugerujesz? — spytała Tenten, a ja znów syknąłem z bólu, kiedy Sasuke owijał mnie bandażem. — Zostaniemy tu wszyscy jeszcze parę godzin, a jutro znów zejdziemy się jakoś po obiedzie?

— Jak dla mnie brzmi nieźle — zgodził się Neji i odwrócił się do reszty, patrząc na wszystkich uważnie. — Jakieś sprzeciwy?

— Wygląda, że nie — powiedział Shikamaru po kilku sekundach ciszy.

— Dobra, to ja skoczę po żarcie i coś do picia. — Ino wstała i poszła do kuchni, Hinata podążyła krok za nią.

— Skończyłeś już? — spytałem Sasuke głosem niższym niż zazwyczaj. Słyszałem jak jeszcze raz prycha pod nosem, ale w końcu dotyk jego dłoni zniknął z mojej skóry.

— Tak — odpowiedział lodowatym tonem, po czym wstał i dołączył przy stole do pozostałych, tak jak wcześniej zrobili już Kiba i Shikamaru. Świetnie! Ja byłem ranny, a Sasuke jeszcze był na mnie zły! Po prostu świetnie! Z czym właściwie miał problem? Chodziło o to, że pomogłem Kibie? Nie miał pojęcia, że walka była umówiona, więc nie miał o co się tak wściekać, prawda? Takie bójki zdarzają się co chwila! A już zwłaszcza między licealistami z Konoha i Ame. Między tymi szkołami od zawsze wybuchały sprzeczki, więc co takiego wyjątkowego stało się tym razem, żeby się tak złościł?

— Patrzcie, co znalazłam! — Ino zaśmiała się, kiedy kilka minut później wróciła do swojego przytulnego salonu z dwiema butelkami wódki. — I oprócz tych są jeszcze kolejne dwie.

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że picie to dobry pomysł? — zapytał Shino, patrząc na trunek w rękach Ino jakby miał go ugryźć.

— Jest piątek, więc czemu nie? — Nie było takiej rzeczy, którą Lee by się nie ekscytował, nawet jeśli miał słabą głowę.

— Może dlatego, że wszyscy jesteśmy niepełnoletni? — podsunął Neji, a Ino skrzywiła się w grymasie. — O tak, to bardzo dojrzałe, Yamanaka.

— Mówisz, jakbyś nigdy wcześniej z nami nie pił, Panie Idealny. — Ino postawiła jedną z butelek tuż przed nosem Nejiego. — Skończ już z tą fałszywą moralnością z łaski swojej.

Neji prychnął z pogardą, wziął wódkę w dłoń, odkręcił i zaczął napełniać ustawione na stole kieliszki. W międzyczasie Hinata zdążyła przynieść przekąski, więc Chouji oczywiście był już w trakcie ich pochłaniania. Lee starał się zmieszać wódkę z sokiem pomarańczowym, żeby lepiej mu wchodziła. Tenten mówiła coś do Nejiego przyciszonym głosem i, sądząc po minie, chyba mu dokuczała. Shikamaru udawał, że śpi, a Kiba opowiadał Shino jak pokonaliśmy kolesi z Ame. Sasuke z kolei był sobą, czyli emo-dupkiem, a Sakura snuła się wokół niego z nieszczęśliwą miną. Kurde! Lubiłem Sakurę, była świetną przyjaciółką, ale to jak zapatrzona była w drania, było tak ślepe i niezdrowe, że raniło nie tylko ją, ale i wszystkich wokół.

Ino przyniosła jeszcze resztę napojów i usiadła obok Shikamaru, a Hinata zajęła miejsce obok Kiby. Było tak fajnie, że nie zauważyłem nawet, kiedy zleciała nam godzina. To był pierwszy raz kiedy nasza dwunastka zebrała się razem od czasu marcowych egzaminów, więc było wiele rzeczy do obgadania i co chwila ktoś się śmiał. Alkohol oczywiście tylko pomógł nam się rozluźnić i przez to bawiliśmy się jeszcze lepiej. A byłoby już zupełnie super, gdyby Sasuke się do mnie odzywał albo chociaż na mnie patrzył.

— A może byśmy w coś zagrali, co? — zasugerowała nagle Ino i wszyscy spojrzeli w jej stronę. — No wiecie, tak żeby się bardziej rozkręcić.

— I tylko narobić zamieszania? — zapytał Neji, przewracając oczami, ale Ino tylko spojrzała na niego wilkiem.

— Och Neji, już nie bądź taki! — Tenten uderzyła Nejiego żartobliwie w ramię i zwróciła się do Ino. — Co chciałaś zaproponować?

— Wszyscy znacie _Siedem minut w niebie_, no nie? — zapytała i ręka Lee natychmiast wystrzeliła do góry.

— Ja nie!

— To gra, w której zostajesz zamknięty z kimś w szafie — wyjaśnił Kiba jakby to była najprostsza rzecz na świecie. — Nie możesz wyjść, a skoro to małe, zupełnie ciemne pomieszczenie… może zrobić się bardzo miło.

— A przez „miło" rozumiesz macanki i tym podobne — dokończyła Sakura, machając dłonią. — Jest nas dwanaścioro, nie ma tu żadnych par. Naprawdę chcecie w to brnąć? Neji ma rację, może zrobić się niemałe zamieszanie.

— Och, daj spokój, czujemy się chyba na tyle swobodnie w swoim towarzystwie, że nie powinno stać się nic złego — wtrąciłem, upijając trochę ze swojej szklanki. — Dawaj dalej, Ino.

— No więc moglibyśmy zagrać w podobny sposób jak gra się w _Prawda czy wyzwanie_, ale za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś wybierze „wyzwanie", musi iść z kimś do szafy — wyjaśniła Ino. — Będziemy kręcić butelką, żeby wskazać osobę, która wybiera prawdę albo wyzwanie i potem, jeśli wybierze wyzwanie, po to żeby wskazać osobę, która pójdzie z wybierającym do szafy. Co wy na to?

— Ja się piszę. — Kiba podniósł rękę, a za nim Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Sakura i ja.

— Shikamaru? — Ino praktycznie na niego warknęła i wtedy on też podniósł rękę, mamrocząc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak „ale to upierdliwe". — Shino?

— No dobrze, zagram.

— Chouji?

— A będę mógł wziąć ze sobą chipsy do szafy? — zapytał, a Ino uderzyła się otwartą dłonią w czoło, kiwając głową. — No to okej.

— Panie Doskonały? — Ino spojrzała na Nejiego, a on odwzajemnił jej spojrzenie z wściekłością. — Grasz czy za dużo w tym zamieszania jak dla ciebie?

— Dobra, zagram i zamknij się! — syknął, znów przewracając oczami. Wyraźnie zadowolona Ino spojrzała teraz na Sasuke.

— Wszystko mi jedno — mruknął, a ja zauważyłem, że Sakurze aż zaświeciły się oczy.

— To zaczynamy! — zawołała Ino i wzięła jedną z pustych butelek po wódce, po czym zakręciła nią na blacie. —Saaaakurciu!Prawda czy wyzwanie?

— Prawda — powiedziała Sakura, upijając łyk alkoholu. Złe posunięcie.

— Czy kiedykolwiek masturbowałaś się, myśląc o Sasuke?

— CO?! — Ja i jeszcze kilko innych zapytaliśmy chórem, a Sakura z wrażenia opluła stół.

— ŻARTUJESZ SOBIE ZE MNIE, INO-ŚWINIO? — wrzasnęła i tylko ja usłyszałem jak Sasuke prycha pod nosem. Spojrzał gdzieś przed siebie, jakby był znudzony. — NIE ODPOWIEM NA TO PYTANIE!

— O MÓJ BOŻE, WIĘC NAPRAWDĘ TO ROBIŁAŚ! — krzyknęła Ino z miną jakby była w szoku, wskazując palcem na Sakurę.

— POWIEDZIAŁAM, ŻE NIE ODPOWIEM NA TAKIE GŁUPIE PYTANIE! — Sakura była zła, Ino parsknęła histerycznym śmiechem, Hinata była cała czerwona, a wszyscy pozostali byli gdzieś pomiędzy zirytowaniem i zaskoczeniem.

— Skoro tak to kręć butelką, składzik na miotły czeka. — Ino wskazała drzwi na ścianie za plecami Choujiego, uśmiechając się przekornie.

Przeklinając, Sakura zakręciła butelką, która wskazała na… Shino. Bez słowa wstał i otworzył drzwi do miniaturowego pomieszczenia. Wyjął ze środka dwie miotły i wszedł, czekając na Sakurę. Nikt nie rzucił nawet słowa komentarza, kiedy dołączyła do niego i drzwi się zamknęły. To było chyba najnudniejsze siedem minut mojego życia! Nie słychać było, żeby choćby rozmawiali, a i na zewnątrz nikt nic ani nie mówił, ani nie robił. No, z drobnym wyjątkiem spojrzenia, jakie posłała Hinata w stronę Ino, które zostało jednak skwitowane wzruszeniem ramion. Kiedy Chouji zapukał do nich, mówiąc, że czas minął, Sakura po prostu wyszła jak gdyby nigdy nic i wróciła na swoje miejsce. Zaraz za nią podążył Shino, wyglądając jak zwykle — spokojnie.

— Jeszcze się zemszczę. — Sakura ostrzegła Ino i zakręciła butelką. Padło na Nejiego. — Jaki jest twój typ? Nigdy cię z nikim nie widziałam!

— Żadnego „prawda czy wyzwanie"? Każdy, kto nie ma blond włosów — powiedział Neji z dziwnym uśmieszkiem. Z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu taki sam uśmieszek pojawił się na twarzy Sasuke. Ciężko było zrozumieć tych dwóch i ich powaloną przyjaźń. Ino warknęła nienawistnie pod nosem, a Neji zakręcił butelką. — Shikamaru, prawda czy wyzwanie?

— Upierdliwe — powiedział, podnosząc głowę ze swoich ramion i odwracając się do Nejiego. — Prawda.

— Z kim przespałeś się na urodzinach Hinaty? —zapytał, a Shikamaru zakrztusił się swoim drinkiem. Wszyscy obserwowali go z zaciekawieniem.

— Ej, Neji, naprawdę jesteś już tak pijany? — Na to pytanie uśmieszek na twarzy Nejiego tylko się poszerzył. Tak, Neji naprawdę już był aż tak pijany!

— Nie odpowiadasz?

— Jasne, że nie — mruknął, westchnął i sięgnął po butelkę. — Jesteś strasznie upierdliwy.

— Nie mówiłeś mi, że przespałeś się z kimś na urodzinach Hinaty — oskarżyła Ino, wyglądając na obrażoną. — Okropny z ciebie przyjaciel.

— Zamknij się i chodź do składziku — nakazał, kiedy butelka wskazała na nią. Ino uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo i weszła do środka, a za nią Shikamaru, który zamknął drzwi. Nie minęła nawet dłuższa chwila i już dało słyszeć się odgłosy kłótni.

— Już mi nie ufasz?

— To nie ma nic wspólnego z zaufaniem.

— Więc czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?

— To nic ważnego!

— Chyba jednak tak, bo inaczej byś mi powiedział!

— Jakie to upierdliwe…

— Powiedz mi.

— Nie ma o czym mówić.

— Oczywiście, że jest. Powiedz mi!

— Spałem z pewną osobą.

— Gdyby to nie była osoba, to naprawdę bym cię uderzyła! Powiedz mi w końcu!

— Jesteś irytująca.

— Nara Shikamaru, powiedz mi natychmiast!

— Bo co? Uderzysz mnie?

— Nie, powiem wszystkim o tym, co stało się w zeszłe lato!

— Nie zrobiłabyś tego!

— Chcesz się przekonać?

— Wal się! — przeklął, a potem przez jakąś minutę było zupełnie cicho, pewnie Shikamaru mówił jej, z kim się przespał, i nagle…

— O MÓJ BOŻE, SPAŁEŚ Z N…

— SIEDŹ CICHO! — Głos Ino został nagle zupełnie zagłuszony, a Shikamaru brzmiał na wkurzonego. — Ani słowa o tym albo zetnę ci włosy, kiedy będziesz spała!

— Och, nie zrobiłbyś tego! To by było zbyt upierdliwe! — Głos Ino brzmiał zwycięsko. Ten moment wybrałem, żeby rozejrzeć się dookoła. Większość nasłuchiwała z szeroko otwartymi oczami, Neji wciąż dziwnie się uśmiechał, a Sasuke wywrócił oczami, widząc jego zachowanie. Co było nie tak z nimi dwoma?

Około minuty później, Chouji wypuścił ze składziku Ino, która miała na twarzy największy uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek u niej widziałem i Shikamaru, który wyglądał na znudzonego, ale po jego oczach było widać, że nie radzi nikomu pytać co zaszło. Usiedli i, po tym jak wysłał Nejiemu złowróżbne spojrzenie, Shikamaru zakręcił butelką. Wskazała na mnie. Niedobrze.

— Prawda czy wyzwanie, Naruto? — zapytał.

— Prawda — powiedziałem, dopijając wódkę ze swojego kieliszka. Alkohol wyraźnie namieszał mi w głowie, bo inaczej zwróciłbym uwagę na to, że to Shikamaru, tengenialny Shikamaru, będzie zadawał mi pytanie.

— Gdybyś musiał wybrać któregoś z facetów przy tym stole, którego byś pocałował? — O czym to ja właśnie mówiłem?

— Jak to „facetów"? — Mój głos był donośniejszy niż zwykle i poczułem gorąco na twarzy. Cholerny Shikamaru!

— Ma na myśli „nie-dziewczynę" — powiedział Neji, po raz kolejny przewracając oczami. Przysięgam, że gdyby nie dzielił nas stół, skopałbym mu dupę!

— Chodzi o kolesia, Naruto, chłopaka — powiedział Shikamaru, brzmiąc jakby to była najprostsza rzecz na świecie.

Otworzyłem usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale nie mogłem. Po prostu nie mogłem. Gdy tylko miałem odpowiadać, coś ścisnęło mnie w brzuchu. No i przecież miałem swoją dumę, prawda? Nie mogłem tak po prostu powiedzieć im, którego z nich bym pocałował. Mógłbym zostać źle zrozumiany i to byłoby żenujące.

— Nie odpowiadam — powiedziałem, odwracając twarz od Shikamaru i sięgając po butelkę, żeby nią zakręcić.

— Dlaczego nie? — spytała Sakura, gapiąc się na mnie. — W niczym by ci to nie zaszkodziło.

— Mam to gdzieś — odparłem, odwzajemniając jej spojrzenie, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że butelka się zatrzymała. To co usłyszałem w następnej sekundzie sprawiło, że mój żołądek podskoczył gwałtownie, a w klatce piersiowej coś zacisnęło się boleśnie.

— Idziesz, młocie? —zapytał Sasuke, wstając kiedy butelka wskazała na niego. Ruszył w stronę składziku. Odwróciłem się od Sakury i spojrzałem na niego, usiłując opanować dreszcz, który przeszedł wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa. Dwanaście osób przy cholernym stole, jedenaście możliwości i to diabelstwo musiało wskazać właśnie na _niego_? Przekląłem pod nosem i wstałem, żeby do niego dołączyć. Wiedziałem, że Naruto plus wódka plus ciemne, małe pomieszczenie plus Sasuke to nie była najlepsza kombinacja. Po prostu wiedziałem. Ale jak niby miałbym się z tego wywinąć, nie robiąc z siebie przy okazji skończonego idioty?

Kiedy byłem już w środku, zamknąłem za sobą drzwi. Oparłem się o ścianę po lewej, on oparty był o tą naprzeciwko mnie. Było tam tak ciasno, że między moje ramiona i ścianę można by wcisnąć co najwyżej dłoń, a jeśli wyciągnąłbym ramię, mógłbym swobodnie dotknąć klatki piersiowej Sasuke. Zupełny brak światła nie poprawiał całej sytuacji. Miałem nadzieję, że będę mógł dostrzec przynajmniej kontury jego sylwetki, ale moje oczy jeszcze nie przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności. I po chwili, która dla mnie trwała przynajmniej godzinę, — mimo że było to pewnie kilkanaście sekund — zmęczyłem się ciszą.

— Czemu tak dziwnie uśmiechałeś się do Nejiego? — To była jedyna rzecz, która wyszła z moich ust. Wiecie, mam bardzo dziwną dolegliwość. Moje usta w ogóle nie są połączone z mózgiem, więc bardzo często wychodzi z nich coś, na co świadomie nie pozwoliłem. Nie zliczyłbym, ile razy wpakowało mnie to już w kłopoty.

— Czemu cię to obchodzi? — Świetnie! Sasuke nadal był na mnie zły. Przecież nie mógłwiedzieć o ustawce, do cholery.

— Po prostu chcę wiedzieć, dlatego pytam — burknąłem, wydymając wargi i mogłem się założyć, że wiedział dokładnie, jaką minę zrobiłem.

— Zachowujesz się gorzej niż dziecko — powiedział, a ja z kolei doskonale wiedziałem, że znów miał na twarzy ten swój uśmieszek. Dupek. Już miałem zacząć na niego krzyczeć, ale wtedy znów się odezwał. — Uśmiechałem się, bo wiem, jaki jest typ Nejiego i, kiedy Sakura go o to zapytała, pomyślałem, że to… zabawne.

— Jaki jest typ Nejiego? — zapytałem, nawet sam specjalnie nie wiedząc, po co mi taka informacja.

— Chyba nie sądzisz, że ci powiem. — Usłyszałem cichy szelest i zdałem sobie sprawę, że zaplótł przed sobą ramiona.

— Ej, dupku! Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, powinieneś mówić mi o wszystkim! — Podniosłem rękę, żeby wskazać na niego palcem, ale zamiast tego uderzyłem w jego ramię. — Ała.

— Idiota! — syknął na mnie, odtrącając moją dłoń. — I na pewno nie będę mówił ci wszystkiego, dopóki sam nie będziesz tak robił!

— Kłamiesz! Przecież mówię ci o wszystkim! — krzyknąłem i w następnej chwili jego dłoń uderzyła w ścianę tuż obok mojej głowy, a on sam znalazł się tuż przede mną. Nie dotykaliśmy się w żaden sposób, ale jego oczy były bezpośrednio przed moimi — już przyzwyczaiłem się do ciemności na tyle, żeby móc dostrzec jego uporczywe spojrzenie. — S-Sasuke?

— Czyżby?A czy powiedziałeś mi o tym, że ty i Kiba byliście umówieni na tę walkę już od dwóch tygodni? — O cholera… czyli jednak wiedział… — Powiedziałeś mi o tym, czy raczej potraktowałeś mnie, jakbym był jakimś nic nie znaczącym kolegą z klasy i poszedłeś tam sam?

— Jesteś w samorządzie uczniowskim, przecież… przecież nie mogłem ci powiedzieć — wymamrotałem, będąc nazbyt świadomym jego oddechu na mojej twarzy. — Powiedziałbyś mi, żebym nie szedł, zadzwonił kogoś poinformować, wszystko by się opóźniło i tylko byłyby z tego same problemy.

— Więc lepiej mnie okłamać i dostać po tyłku? — syknął po raz kolejny, a ja próbowałem wtopić się w ścianę, zupełnie ignorując przeszywający ból w moim obandażowanym barku. Może by mnie pochłonęła i mógłbym w końcu uciec przed jego przeszywającym spojrzeniem. — Co jeśli skończyłbyś gorzej? Co jeśli trafiłbyś do szpitala? Jeśli to byłoby coś poważnego?

— Ale przecież nic takiego się nie stało, no nie? Znam i swój, i Kiby limit, przecież to nie tak, że zostalibyśmy tam i dali się zabić! — Byłem w stanie coraz lepiej dostrzec jego twarz. — Nie chciałem cię w to mieszać. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić.

— Jak możesz kazać mi się nie martwić, kiedy co cię nie widzę to masz nowe limo, bandaże albo jakieś zadrapania? — przerwał mi ze złością i trudno było nie zauważyć, że szczerze się tym przejmuje. Nagle poczułem się winny; nie chciałem, żeby Sasuke się o mnie martwił. I tak już musiał przejmować się szkołą, swoimi ocenami, problemami uczniów i jeszcze drużyną koszykówki. Nie potrzebował więcej zmartwień. — Przestań codziennie pojawiać się z jakimś nowym śladem po bójce, to może przestanę się o ciebie martwić!

— Sasuke… — zacząłem, ale przerwałem, patrząc w bok i podgryzając wargę. Co miałem mu powiedzieć? Co zmieniłoby to, jak się czuł? Jak ja się czułem? — Sasuke, przepraszam. Nie chcę, żebyś się martwił.

— Mógłbyś chociaż przestać walczyć w ten sposób. — Jego głos wydawał się niższy niż wcześniej. — Przestań robić sobie krzywdę naumyślnie, to zupełnie bez sensu.

— Dobrze draniu, okej. Postaram się — westchnąłem, starając się zignorować dziwne napięcie. — To nie będzie takie łatwe, ale się postaram.

— Gdybyś naprawdę chciał, mógłbyś po prostu przestać. — Sasuke przewrócił oczami, a ja znów się skrzywiłem. — Mógłbyś też wiele innych rzeczy, ale po prostu nie chcesz.

— Zmień w końcu temat, przecież wiem, że jestem do dupy i zawsze będziesz ode mnie lepszy. — Moje usta po raz kolejny odezwały się same z siebie, zupełnie ignorując to, że kazałem im się zamknąć. — Znajdź coś innego, czym mógłbyś zawracać mi głowę.

— Skoro chcesz — powiedział wyzywającym tonem i zobaczyłem, jak jego twarz znów staje się bez wyrazu, jak zwykle. Jego oczy znów patrzyły prosto w moje. — Odpowiedz na pytanie, które zadał ci Shikamaru.

— Co? — krzyknąłem na tyle głośno, że wszyscy z zewnątrz na pewno mnie usłyszeli. Czułem gorąco na policzkach i pierwszy raz byłem wdzięczny za ciemność. — Po co?

— Czy to jakiś problem? Nie jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem? — zapytał jakby to, że nie odpowiadam było najdziwniejszą rzeczą na świecie. — Myślałem, że mówisz mi o wszystkim. Więc odpowiedz: którego z nas byś pocałował?

— Ja… kurde! — Spojrzałem w bok, zaciskając pięści. Czułem jego ciało jeszcze bliżej swojego i jego ciepło na swojej skórze. Mój oddech przyspieszył. Co on sobie wyobrażał? — Co to ma niby za znaczenie!

— Ma, chcę wiedzieć — prychnął, zginając w łokciu rękę, którą opierał się o ścianę przy mojej głowie. Był najbliżej mnie, jak tylko się dało bez fizycznego kontaktu. — No dawaj, odpowiedz.

— Zadajesz złe pytania, draniu — warknąłem z sercem w gardle. — Odpuść sobie…

— Może ja też mam odpowiedzieć? — wymamrotał tak seksownie ochrypłym głosem, że mało brakowało, żeby moje jeansy zrobiły się znacząco za ciasne w bardzo konkretnym miejscu. — Więc ja odpowiem pierwszy, ty po mnie.

— Sasuke, przestań! — Jeszcze chwila i zacząłbym błagać, a on nie przestawał. Prawie modliłem się, żeby tylko nie przysuwał się bliżej. Gdyby to zrobił, _poczułby_ jaka jest moja odpowiedź. — Przestań…

— Ja pocałowałby- — zaczął, ale przerwałem mu, zatykając jego usta dłonią. Widać było, że się tego nie spodziewał, bo jego oczy rozszerzyły się nagle.Przełknąłem ślinę. Przez tego skończonego dupka traciłem nad sobą panowanie.

— Zamknij się — mruknąłem niskim, ochrypłym głosem. Serce waliło mi w piersi, a ręka przy jego ustach drżała lekko. — Za bardzo naciskasz i jeszcze dowiesz się czegoś, czego byś nie chciał. Bo nie powinieneś pytać o to, kogo bym pocałował, tylko kogo _chciałbym _pocałować. Więc po prostu przestań.

Złapał mnie za nadgarstek i zabrał moją rękę ze swojej twarzy. Miałem przyspieszony oddech, a mój puls szalał na tyle, że pewnie mógł poczuć to pod swoimi palcami na moim przegubie. Znów przyglądał mi się z bliska, w tej ciemności jego oczy wydawały się tylko jeszcze głębsze niż zwykle. I chciałem po prostu, żeby przestał, żeby załapał, o co mi chodzi i to zignorował. W końcu te cholerne siedem minut upłynie jakoś już za kilka sekund, nie? Potrzebowałem jedynie, żeby przestał tak naciskać, ale Sasuke przecież nie byłby sobą, gdyby po prostu sobie odpuścił.

— Kogo… chciałbyś pocałować? — zapytał głosem niewiele głośniejszym od szeptu.Stał tak blisko, że nasze oddechy mieszały się ze sobą. Coś we mnie aż podskoczyło, kiedy zahaczył oswoim nosem o mój. — Kogo masz na myśli, Naruto? — Wtedy się zawahał, tak nieznacznie, że prawie to przeoczyłem, ale jednak. A potem, jak gdyby było to ostatnie pociągnięcie pędzla wieńczące arcydzieło, mruknął: — _Pokaż mi. _

Dosłownie mógłbym dojść, słuchając jedynie tonu, jakim to powiedział zaledwie milimetry od mojej twarzy. Nie panowałem nad swoim ciałem, a w moim brzuchu nagle zaczęły latać jakieś popieprzone motyle. To był jeden z tych momentów, kiedy ma się wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał. Nie było żadnego dźwięku, żadnego przyśpieszonego pulsu, krwi pośpiesznie tętniącej w żyłach, bolącego ramienia, nóg nagle jakby z waty, trzęsących się rąk, niczego. Były tylko nasze oddechy, mój nos powoli przesuwający się po jego i ten lekki, ale niesamowicie intensywny dotyk naszych ust, który posłał iskry przez całe moje ciało. Jego usta zamknęły się na moich tak ostrożnie, że bałem się czy po prostu sobie tego nie wyobrażam i czy nie zniknie, kiedy otworzę oczy.

Boże, miałem wrażenie takiego spokoju, że aż wydało mi się to zupełnie niezgodne z naszymi charakterami. Nigdy nie spodziewałbym się naprawdę całować Sasuke, ale we wszystkich moich wyobrażeniach zawsze byliśmy gwałtowni, zachłanni. Nie tacy wyciszeni i niepewni, że każdy ruch groził wycofaniem się któregoś z nas, więc trwałem w bezruchu — tak samo jak on.

Po kilku kolejnych sekundach przerwał pocałunek, ale nie odsunął się ode mnie. Mój oddech był tak przyspieszony jakbym właśnie przebiegł maraton i mogłem z pewnością powiedzieć, że on był w tym samym stanie. Jakim cudem doprowadził nas do tego taki zwykły dotyk? Przełknąłem ślinę i z trudem podniosłem głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Kiedy zobaczyłem pragnienie w jego oczach, miałem wrażenie, że zniknęła podłoga pod moimi stopami. I kiedy już miałem powiedzieć: „w cholerę z tym", kiedy miałem przyciągnąć go do siebie i pocałować na serio, tak jak zawsze chciałem…

— Dobra chłopaki, czas minął! — _Zabiję Choujiego! Przysięgam, że po prostu go zabiję! _— Ej, wszystko okej?

— Tak, wszystko w porządku — odpowiedział mu Sasuke, wychodząc ze składziku zanim Chouji zdążył otworzyć drzwi. Przysiągłbym, że usłyszałem coś dziwnego w jego głosie.

— Biliście się? — zapytała Sakura od razu, gdy tylko Sasuke pojawił się na zewnątrz, a ja zaraz za nim. Modliłem się, żeby moja twarz wyglądała normalnie. — Słyszeliśmy krzyki, a potem zrobiło się zupełnie cicho.

— To nic takiego, Sakura — skłamałem, siadając tam, gdzie wcześniej i za wszelką cenę nie patrząc na Sasuke. — Znasz drania, trochę się pożarliśmy przez jakąś głupotę.

— To dlaczego się rumienisz? — zdziwiła się Ino i naprawdę miałem ochotę zrobić jej krzywdę.

— Może grajmy już dalej? — zaproponował Shikamaru. Podziękowałem mu mentalnie i sięgnąłem po butelkę.

— Kiba! Prawda czy wyzwanie, stary? — spytałem, a jego głupi wyszczerz uświadomił mi, że, cóż, Kiba po prostu był sobą.

— Wyzwanie! — A Kiba będący sobą plus wódka równał się Kibie próbującemu podrywać dziewczyny. A w tym przypadku — Kibie próbującemu wejść razem z którąś z dziewczyn do składziku. Szanse na to były, rzecz jasna, małe, a szanse na powodzenie w podrywaniu praktycznie zupełnie żadne. Ani Ino, ani Sakura czy Tenten lub Hinata nie leciały na Kibę. A kto powiedział, że ten głupi psiarz to zrozumie? — Ach, Tenten!

— O Boże — westchnęła, wywracając oczami. Spojrzała na Nejiego. — Pójdziesz za mnie i przysięgam, że będę robiła, co tylko zechcesz do końca miesiąca!

— Ej! — zawołał Kiba z pretensją w głosie i w normalnej sytuacji pewnie zacząłbym się z niego śmiać, ale od czasu mojego pocałunku z Sasuke myślami byłem zupełnie gdzie indziej. Co to niby miało znaczyć? Dlaczego on mnie, do jasnej cholery, pocałował?

— Wybacz, to mi się nie opłaca— odpowiedział Neji, na co Tenten wzięła głęboki oddech. — Przedłuż ofertę do dwóch miesięcy i dorzuć jeszcze tydzień w swoim domku letniskowym.

— Nie mogę! On należy do moich rodziców! — krzyknęła, a Kiba wyraźnie zaczynał robić się zły. — Proszę, Neji, _proszę_! Załatwię ci wejściówkę dla VIPów do tego _świetnego _klubu, do którego chciałeś iść! Tego w dzielnicy Kiri!

— Interesujące — powiedział i zastanowił się chwilę. Potem spojrzał na Kibę, spojrzał na drzwi do składziku i westchnął. — Ale nie, tym mnie nie przekupisz.

— Nienawidzę cię! — odwarknęła i wstała, klnąc pod nosem kiedy szła do miniaturowego pomieszczenia. Szczerzący się Kiba prawie deptał jej po piętach.

— Mogłeś się z nią zamienić, bracie — powiedziała Hinata cichym głosem, ale było słychać, że nie była zachwycona zachowaniem Nejiego. — Ona prawie błagała.

— Miałem spędzić siedem minut w miejscu, w którym spokojnie można nabawić się klaustrofobii z Kibą? Bez światła? Mowy nie ma — prychnął, odwracając się od niej.

— Bałbyś się, że cię zje? — Sasuke uśmiechnął się kpiąco i Neji spojrzał na niego z taką wrogością, że przeszedł mnie nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

— Sam idź z Kibą i wtedy zobaczymy, kto się będzie bał — odparł Neji, a uśmiech Sasuke tylko się poszerzył. — Ale przecież to nie z Kibą chcesz tam wejść, prawda? Tak łatwo cię przejrzeć, Sasuke.

— Co jest do cholery nie tak z wami dwoma? — Słowa Sakury wyrażały dokładnie to, co sam myślałem. — Przez całą noc nic tylko wymieniacie się spojrzeniami albo uśmiechacie się do siebie! Co jest grane?

— Może i łatwo mnie przejrzeć, ale przynajmniej zatrzymuję swoje gusta dla siebie — powiedział drań z wyższością, ignorując Sakurę. Byłem pewien, że widziałem jak w tamtej chwili Neji zarumienił się odrobinę, i nie miało to nic wspólnego z alkoholem. Co to była za szopka? —I nie zmieniam ich bez przerwy tak jak ty do tej pory.

— Zamknij się! — Neji z hukiem walnął pięścią w stół i już wszyscy bez wyjątku całą uwagę skupili na nim. Musiał być naprawdę pijany, żeby go tak ponosiło. Jego blade tęczówki skierowane były na Sasuke; wyglądało na to, że porozumiewali się bez słów. Właśnie wtedy poczułem się zazdrosny. Dlaczego Neji dogadywał się z Sasuke aż do tego stopnia, a ja nie? Dlaczego Neji był w stanie rozszyfrować go, tylko patrząc na niego przez chwilę, a ja widziałem jedynie twarz pozbawioną emocji? — Nie masz prawa tak mówić! To w ogóle nie jest prawda!

— Oczywiście, że to prawda. Chcesz się założyć? —Sasuke wyglądał na wręcz przerażająco rozbawionego tą sytuacją, ale znacznie bardziej niepokojące było to, że tylko oni dwaj nie zauważyli ciszy, jaka zapadła w pokoju.Od kiedy była między nimi taka więź? — Zakładam się o pięć dych! Nie możesz się zdecydować i jeszcze dziś pokażesz mi, że mam rację.

— Przyjmuję zakład! Mogę się zdecydować! I nawet na to nie licz — prychnął Neji i pochylił się nad stołem na tyle nisko, że jego głowa znalazła się naprawdę blisko Sasuke. Na ten widok poczułem się jakby coś zmroziło mnie od środka.

— Przyłączam się do zakładu — odezwał się nagle Shikamaru i oczy wszystkich przeniosły się na niego. Dlaczego przyłączył się do dyskusji? — Ja mówię, że to będzie wyjątek.

— O czym wy pieprzycie? — warknęła Ino, wyraźnie nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy patrzeć na Nejiego, Sasuke, czy Shikamaru. — Nie możecie tak po prostu zamknąć się w swoim małym świecie i zacząć nas ignorować!

— Dlaczego ty też jesteś przeciwko mnie, Shikamaru? — zapytał Neji, wracając do pozycji siedzącej i posyłając leniwemu geniuszowi jadowite spojrzenie.

— Zapytałeś mnie z kim się przespałem — stwierdził, jakby to było oczywiste. — Wiesz, że nie lubię, jak ktoś się wtrąca w moje prywatne sprawy.

— Czy możecie w końcu przestać i nas wtajemniczyć? — syknęła poirytowana Sakura. — To niezbyt przyjemne, jak się nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje!

— KIBA, TO TWOJE OSTATNIE OSTRZEŻENIE! — Dobiegł nas wrzask Tenten z wnętrza składziku i wszyscy zwróciliśmy się w tamtym kierunku. Tylko Kiba mógł naprawdę próbować zarywać do Tenten, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że właściwie ryzykuje swoim życiem.

— No patrzcie, chyba nieźle mu idzie — mruknąłem pod nosem, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że Neji wciąż próbował zabić wzrokiem Sasuke i Shikamaru.

— Wiesz, Sasuke ma trochę racji mówiąc, że się puszczasz. — Tak szybko odwróciłem się w stronę Shikamaru, że aż coś strzeliło mi w karku. Czy to przez wódkę? Dlaczego Shikamaru stanął po stronie Sasuke i też próbował doprowadzić go do szału? I przede wszystkim — o czym oni mówili?

A problem z doprowadzaniem pijanego Nejiego do szału jest taki, że czasem strasznie go ponosi. Ale nie jest tym typem, który rzucałby się z pięściami, to prawda. Neji zdecydowanie wolał uderzyć każdego w czuły punkt — zawsze wiedział co powiedzieć, żeby zranić kogoś jak najbardziej. Nawet tylko w jednym zdaniu. Więc kiedy tylko jego oczy spoczęły na Shikamaru i zwęziły się złowróżbnie, wiedziałem, że zaraz stanie się coś niedobrego.

— Jakoś nigdy tak o mnie nie mówisz, kiedy to ty jesteś ze mną w łó-

— TY CHOLERNY DUPKU! — słowa Nejiego przerwał kolejny wrzask Tenten, a chwilę później głośny trzask, jakby coś z przerażającą siłą uderzyło w drzwi. On chyba nie próbował…?

— PRZESTAŃ! TENTEN, PRZESTAŃ! — jęknął Kiba głośno i znów dało słyszeć się jakiś huk. — PRZEPRASZAM, PROSZĘ, PRZESTAŃ! PRZESTAAAAAŃ!

— CO TY SOBIE WYOBRAŻASZ? ŻE JESTEM JAKĄŚ TANIĄ DZIWKĄ, ŻEBYŚ MÓGŁ SIĘ TAK OCIERAĆ?

— POWIEDZIAŁEM JUŻ, ŻE PREPRASZAM, PRZESTAŃ!

— GÓWNO MNIE TO OBCHODZI! NIE POWINIENEŚ NAWET MYŚLEĆ O TYM, ŻEBY MNIE DOTKNĄĆ!

— TENTEN, TO BOLI! AŁA! PROSZĘ, PRZESTAŃ, BŁAGAM!

— Czy ktoś mógłby wyciągnąć stamtąd Kibę, zanim Tenten go zabije? — odezwała się Hinata, ale nikt się nawet nie poruszył.

— Zasłużył sobie — powiedział Neji, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

— Może nauczy się trochę szacunku do kobiet — dodała Ino, ale po chwili westchnęła: — Chouji, lepiej ich stamtąd wyciągnij, bo jak Kiba wyzionie ducha, to już nigdy niczego się nie nauczy.

Kiedy tylko Chouji otworzył drzwi, Kiba chwiejnie wytoczył się na zewnątrz. Miał krew na ustach, trochę opuchniętą twarz i cały się trząsł. Dał radę siedmiu dupkom, którzy należeli do gangu, ale wystarczyło, żeby dziewczyna trochę go obiła i już wyglądał jakby umierał?

— Kiba! — zawołała Hinata, wyraźnie zmartwiona. Wstała i podeszła do niego, próbując ocenić w jakim jest stanie. Tenten wyszła zaraz po nim, prychając pod nosem i wróciła na swoje miejsce obok Nejiego, patrząc na niego groźnie. On tylko wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się jakby nie miał nic wspólnego z całą sytuacją.

— Sądzę, że byłoby najlepiej, gdybym odprowadził go do domu — zasugerował Shino. Wziął Kibę pod ramię i zwrócił się do pozostałych: — Jestem przekonany, że nie będzie próbował niczego z Tenten przez następne dziesięć lat. Upewnię się, czy nic mu nie jest.

— Cholerny cham! — warknęła Tenten, sięgając po butelkę. Jako że Kiba nie był w stanie nią zakręcić, musiała to zrobić za niego. — Neji, ty pijaku, prawda czy wyzwanie?

— Ach! Nie jestem pijakiem! — zawołał Neji i uniósł jedną brew. W ogóle nie był sobą, jego skrzeczący głos i mimika zupełnie do niego nie pasowały.

— Co mu jest? — zwróciłem się do Lee, który siedział na wprost mnie i jak dotąd tylko z zaangażowaniem obserwował całą grę. Westchnął i spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela.

— Neji sprawia same problemy, kiedy pije. Zazwyczaj robi się wściekły i na wszystkich prycha — wyjaśnił Lee, a ja spojrzałem na Nejiego, który akurat wymachiwał dłonią jak dama z wyższych sfer. Ja pierdzielę! — Ale czasami… robi się taki. Tenten lubi na to mówić: „uwolnij tęczę", ale niezbyt rozumiem czemu.

— Pierwszy raz widzę go w takim stanie, a znam go jakoś chyba z sześć lat. — Nie mogłem przestać podziwiać zachowania Hyuugi.

— Kończy tak częściej, niż myślisz. — Sasuke w końcu powiedział coś do mnie i nie mogłem powstrzymać lekkiego rumieńca. Co się ze mną działo? I z nim? Dlaczego najpierw mnie pocałował, a teraz jego zachowanie wydaje się mówić: „to-zupełnie-normalne-że-pocałowałem-swojego-najle pszego-przyjaciela-w-składziku-zupełnie-nie-rozumi em-problemu"? Durny drań!

— Prawda! — powiedział w końcu Neji. Wszyscy przy stole w ciszy obserwowali jego sprzeczkę z Tenten.

— Dlaczego zakończyłeś swój ostatni związek? — zapytała i musiałem naprawdę powstrzymać się od ucieczki w panice, kiedy zobaczyłem wyraz twarzy Nejiego, praktycznie krzyczący: „już jestem martwy". „Uwolnij tęczę" naprawdę mnie przerażało.

— TO PRZECIEŻ JA ZOSTAŁEM PORZUCONY! — zaskrzeczał znowu Neji, a ja złapałem ramię Sakury, kiedy zauważyłem, że odchylała się coraz bardziej w moją stronę, najwyraźniej przerażona tak samo jak ja. — I doskonale o tym wiesz! Jesteś bardzo, bardzo złą przyjaciółką! Wiesz, że to nie ja zerwałem! To nie ja w tym związku nagle stwierdziłem, że kręci mnie blond!

— Neji… — zaczęła Tenten, bardzo starając się nie śmiać z tego, jak bardzo pijany był jej przyjaciel.

— NIE! NIE ODPOWIADAM NA TO PYTANIE! — krzyknął, wstając ze swojego siedzenia. —IDĘ DO SCHOWKA!

— Niezły dramat, trzeba ci przyznać — parsknął Shikamaru. Sakura i ja spojrzeliśmy na niego.

— Rozumiesz coś z tego? — zapytałem jej, a ona aż zadrżała.

— Tak, ale naprawdę mam nadzieję, że po prostu się upiłam i wszystko źle rozumiem — odparła jedynie, wciąż z szeroko otwartymi oczami obserwując Nejiego, który właśnie wchodził do składziku bez pary.

— Neji, musisz jeszcze zakręcić butelką! — zawołała za nim Tenten, ale kiedy tylko zaczął odkrzykiwać coś zupełnie niezrozumiałego w odpowiedzi, Tenten westchnęła i zakręciła za niego. — Ino, idź do niego.

— Nie chcę, boję się go — wymamrotała, siedząc tak samo splątana ramionami z Shikamaru, jak ja z Sakurą.

— Przecież on tylko „uwolnił tęczę" — zaśmiała się Tenten. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że Sasuke kręci głową z dezaprobatą. — Oj nie martw się, przecież cię nie ugryzie.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał Sasuke z krzywym uśmiechem. — Nie byłbym tego taki pewien.

— Zamknij się, ty kutasie! — Neji wystawił głowę ze składziku tylko po to, żeby warknąć na Sasuke. — To nie ja lecę na blond włosy, tylko ty!

— Co to miało znaczyć? — jęknęła Sakura, patrząc na Sasuke, ale on tylko przewrócił oczami i upił trochę wódki. — Od kiedy niby podobają ci się blond włosy?

— A ja wciąż się boję tam wejść — wymamrotała Ino do Tenten. — Może pomocy?

— Nie ugryzie cię, idź już! — odkrzyknęła jej dziewczyna, w końcu własnoręcznie wpychając ją do środka. — Chouji, odliczaj siedem minut.

— Sasuke, nie odpowiedziałeś mi! — upomniała się Sakura, puszczając moje ramię i w pełni odwracając się do drania. — Lubisz blond włosy? Od kiedy?

— Od zawsze? — zasugerował Shikamaru, uśmiechając się lekko. On wiedział coś, czego my nie wiedzieliśmy i wyraźnie wkurzał tym Sasuke.

— Co takiego? — Oczy Sakury poszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej, a ja próbowałem wtopić się w swoje krzesło. Mówili, że Sasuke lubił blond włosy, a on przecież… pocałował mnie w składziku. Mogło im chyba chodzić o…

— Co ty właściwie robisz? — Głos Ino wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia i sprawił, że spojrzałem na zamknięte drzwi składziku.

— Staram się zrozumieć, co jest takiego fajnego w blond włosach? — Głos Nejiego nagle wydawał się głębszy, bardziej zachrypnięty i naprawdę zaczynałem martwić się o Ino.

— Co niby masz do mojego koloru włosów?

— Oprócz tego, że jest okropny?

— Zaraz ci się dostanie! Cofnij to!

— Neji zupełnie traci poczucie zagrożenia, kiedy jest pijany, prawda? — Shikamaru zwrócił się do Tenten, która tylko zaśmiała się i kiwnęła głową. — To będzie niezłe.

— Nie mam zamiaru nic cofać! Patrzyłaś kiedyś na siebie w lustrze?

— Neji, zaraz naprawdę zrobię ci krzywdę, jeśli tego nie cofniesz!

— Ach! Jedyny sposób w jaki możesz zrobić mi krzywdę to dobieranie się do mnie! To byłby cios dla mojej dumy!

— A proszę cię bardzo!

— Co? CO TY… — Reszta zdania została nagle urwana i w tej samej chwili coś uderzyło w drzwi.

— Ona… nie zrobiła tego, prawda? — Tenten gapiła się w kierunku hałasu z wytrzeszczonymi oczami, zupełnie jak wszyscy inni przy stole.

— Czy ona zupełnie postradała rozum? — zapytał Sasuke, a Shikamaru uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło.

— Ino potrafi być… kłopotliwa — westchnął. — Zwłaszcza jeśli się napije.

— No dajcie spokój przecież nie ma mowy, żeby ona… dobierała się do Nejiego! — powiedziała Sakura, wyglądając jakby nagle zobaczyła, co dzieje się tam w środku. — Przecież wiecie, jacy oni są, zawsze się kłócą i robią wszystko, żeby zirytować się nawzajem.

— No właśnie. — Sasuke znowu miał na twarzy ten dziwny uśmieszek. — To się nazywa napięcie seksualne.

— Popieram! — Shikamaru podniósł rękę, wymieniając znaczące spojrzenie z draniem. Przez całe to zamieszanie zaczynało kręcić mi się w głowie i czułem się trochę nie na miejscu. To zdecydowanie było nasze najgorsze spotkanie jak dotąd!

— Myślę, że najlepiej by było ich stamtąd wyciągnąć — odezwała się Tenten, spoglądając na Choujiego. — Już czas, prawda?

— Taa, siedem minut minie za jakieś dziesięć sekund — odpowiedział Chouji, przekręcając klucz w drzwiach i już prawie naciskając klamkę. — Hej, czas już min… WOW!

Nie ująłbym tego lepiej. Chouji chciał otworzyć drzwi, ale kiedy tylko zamek odpuścił, ciało Nejiego, który najwyraźniej było oparte o drzwi, nagle wyleciało i spadło na podłogę, a Ino była dosłownie przyklejona do niego. Oboje wyglądali na bardzo zaangażowanych, całując i obłapiając się gwałtownie. Osobiście, nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć.

— Co on takiego mówił o tym, jak to nie zmienia zdania? — Sasuke zwrócił się do Shikamaru, który patrzył na drania z identycznym jak jego uśmieszkiem.

— B-bracie! — krzyknęła Hinata, zaskoczona widokiem dwóch ciał praktycznie turlających się po podłodze przed stołem. Cholerny alkohol!

— Ino! — Sakura podniosła głos, zszokowana sytuacją.

I wtedy, jakby nic się nie stało, Neji wstał i wrócił na swoje miejsce, zupełnie jak gdyby nie ściskał piersi Ino jeszcze w poprzedniej sekundzie. Tenten śmiała się z niego.

— Co to było, bracie? — zapytała Hinata i Neji spojrzał na nią jakby nie miał pojęcia o czym mówi.

— Przepraszam bardzo, co takiego?

— Całowałeś się z Ino — powiedziała Hinata, a Sakura pokiwała głową. W międzyczasie Ino usiadła z powrotem obok Shikamaru, rumieniąc się i ignorując jego znaczące spojrzenie.

— Nieprawda! — Czy Neji chciał zginąć? Wszyscy widzieli, co się stało, dlaczego próbował temu zaprzeczyć?

— Zaprzeczasz temu, co się przed chwilą stało? — syknęła Ino i przysięgam, że niczego nie pragnąłem w tej chwili tak bardzo jak popcornu. To było lepsze niż filmy.

— Ino, nie ma takiej możliwości, żebym dopiero co się z tobą całował, to musiała być tylko twoja wyobraźnia — powiedział, a ja zauważyłem, że Shikamaru znów uderza się w czoło. Sasuke tylko wciąż się uśmiechał.

— A od kiedy to jej wyobraźnia ma wpływ na nas wszystkich? — zapytała wyraźnie rozbawiona Tenten. — Przyznaj, Neji, stało się.

— W żadnym wypadku! — zawołał, kręcąc głową. — Jakim cudem miałbym zrobić coś takiego, skoro jestem gejem?

I wtedy zapanowała cisza. Głęboka, niczym nie zmącona cisza, pełna spojrzeń pod tytułem: „co ty właśnie powiedziałeś?".

— Że kim… kim jesteś? — Ino jako pierwsza rozładowała napięcie. Oczy wszystkich spoczywały na Nejim.

— Gejem. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Neji Hyuuga naprawdę się uśmiechnął! Zupełnie jak pięciolatek, który właśnie dostał cukierka. Czy to był jakiś okropny koszmar?

— Bra-bracie! — krzyknęła Hinata, a oczy prawie wypadały jej z oczodołów.

— Ale nie możesz być gejem! Może bi, ale nie gejem! — Ino trzęsły się ręce. Pozostali z nas wciąż siedzieli w ciszy.

— Ale jestem! — Neji wciąż się uśmiechał i zaczynał mnie poważnie niepokoić.

— Ale przecież mnie pocałowałeś! — podniosła głos, wyglądając już prawie na obłąkaną.

— A to przypomina mi, że wisisz mi pięćdziesiąt dolców — powiedział Sasuke, a uśmiech Nejiego natychmiast zniknął.

— Zamknij się! Nie lubię kobiet! — syknął jakby Sasuke był jego najgorszym wrogiem.

— W takim razie wisisz _mi _pięćdziesiąt dolców — wtrącił się Shikamaru, a ja wciąż byłem w szoku i próbowałem poukładać sobie to, co się, do cholery, działo. Czy miałem zjazd, bo ktoś dosypał mi coś do drinka?

— _Zamknij się!_

— Neji Hyuugo, nie jesteś gejem! — warknęła Ino i walnęła otwartą dłonią w stół. — Nie możesz być!

— Mogę i jestem! — Neji przewrócił oczami. — Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, to zapytaj Sasuke!

— Dlaczego akurat Sasuke? — wtrąciła się Sakura i po jej twarzy widziałem, że była tak samo zszokowana jak ja. Gdybym tylko wiedział, co miało paść z ust Nejiego w następnej chwili…

— To mój były — powiedział Neji i ta dziwna, głęboka cisza sprzed chwili wróciła ze zdwojoną siłą.

Jeśli już wcześniej wszyscy wytrzeszczali oczy to teraz naprawdę mogli je w każdej chwili stracić. Dało się zauważyć również szeroko otwarte usta i drżące ręce, a Sakura, byłem pewien, właśnie przeżywała atak serca.

— CO? — Tym razem to ja przerwałem ciszę, krzycząc w stronę Sasuke — lub Nejiego, sam nie byłem pewien — i gapiąc się na nich obu. Byli parą i nikomu nic nie powiedzieli?

— Naprawdę musiałeś to powiedzieć i wmieszać mnie w twoje problemy z samookreśleniem? — syknął Sasuke, zupełnie mnie ignorując.

— Ale przecież to prawda! — Neji skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem i — o mój Boże — skrzyżował ręce na piersi w obrażonym geście.

— Ale to nie znaczy, że musiałeś się tym dzielić ze wszystkimi, zwłaszcza, że to ty chciałeś utrzymać to w tajemnicy! — prychnął Sasuke, wypijając kolejną lufę.

— Naprawdę umawiałeś się z Nejim? — zwróciłem się bezpośrednio do Sasuke i, po raz pierwszy odkąd wyszliśmy ze składziku, jego oczy w końcu znalazły się na mnie. Dziwny, ciepły nacisk na moje podbrzusze i gorąco na twarzy zmusiły mnie, żebym spojrzał w bok. I… czy ten ból w piersi to jakiś dziwny rodzaj zazdrości?

— Dlaczego? Wstydzisz się mnie czy jak? — zapytał Neji i Sasuke odwrócił się do niego. — Byłem aż taki zły w łóżku?

— CO?! — Okej, teraz byłem pewien, że Sakura była już martwa.

— Dawno się tak nie bawiłam — powiedziała Tenten z uśmiechem, trzymając w ręku kieliszek pełen wódki. Ino milczała z otwartymi ustami. Hinata, Lee i Chouji byli zbyt zszokowani, żeby zrobić czy powiedzieć cokolwiek.

— Jezu, Neji, zamknij się! — krzyknął Shikamaru, łapiąc Hyuugę za ramię. — Za dużo wypiłeś!

— Co, ty też sądzisz, że jestem kiepski w łóżku? — warknął Neji, odtrącając jego dłoń.

— Nie, nie jesteś, uspokój się! — rozkazał, wzdychając. — Będziesz tego jutro żałował.

— Shikamaru! Mówiłeś, że to była tylko jedna noc i byłeś tylko ciekawy! — zaskrzeczała wściekła na niego Ino. — Okłamałeś mnie!

— Nie okłamałem — odpowiedział prosto. — Ja byłem tylko ciekawy, on nie był.

— Chwila, poczekajcie chwilę. — Sakura najwidoczniej ożyła, ale jej twarz wciąż wyrażała tylko zaskoczenie. — Więc wy wszyscy wolicie facetów?

— Shika jest bi! — Neji znów się uśmiechnął, a ja naprawdę zaczynałem rozważać ewakuację, póki w żaden sposób nie byłem wciągnięty w to wariactwo. Ale jednak fakt, że Sasuke był kiedyś z Nejim przekonywał mnie do tego, żebym został i dowiedział się, jak to się stało i w jaki sposób dałem radę to przegapić!

— Neji, po raz tysięczny dzisiaj, _zamknij się! _— Shikamaru robił się zły, a ja wciąż tylko chłonąłem informacje.

— Więc jesteś gejem i dobierałeś się do każdego faceta przy tym stole? — warknęła Ino, a Neji skrzywił się i wykonał dramatyczny gest dłonią.

— Ew! No co ty! — Neji zarzucił włosami i przysięgam, że już podnosiłem się z krzesła i zbierałem się do wyjścia, ale powstrzymałem się, bo moje imię padło w następnej sekundzie. — Nigdy nie tknąłem Lee, Choujiego i Naruto!

— Całe szczęście… — wymamrotała pod nosem Hinata i mógłbym przysiąc, że Sakura była bliska płaczu.

— Ale miałem ochotę na Naruto.

— CO TAKIEGO? — Z impetem opadłem z powrotem na krzesło. Przesłyszałem się, prawda?

— Tylko że Sasuke nigdy nie chciał mi pozwolić. — Neji wciąż mówił, niezrażony, a ja natychmiast spojrzałem na Sasuke, który, mój Boże, rumienił się?

— Okej, Neji, starczy tego! Zaraz cię wypatroszę! — warknął, wstając.

— NIE, NIE, POCZEKAJ! Zobacz! — krzyknął Neji, złapał za butelkę i obrócił ją tak, żeby wskazała na Sasuke. — Widzisz? Wyzwanie! Idź do składziku!

— Co? — syknął Sasuke i byłem przekonany, że Neji byłby już martwy, gdyby nie dzielił ich stół.

— Wyzwanie! Idź do składziku, sio! — rozkazał Neji, wyganiając go gestem dłoni jak zwierze. — Jak nie pójdziesz, zacznę mówić o tym, jak byliśmy…

— Dobra! — Sasuke odszedł od stołu w kierunku drzwi. — Jesteś naprawdę irytujący, kiedy się upijesz.

— Wiem! — Neji znów się uśmiechnął i obrócił butelką, tym razem wskazując na mnie. — O, patrzcie, wypadło na Naruto. Idź do składziku!

— Co? — Podniosłem głos, patrząc na Nejiego jakby zwariował. — Dlaczego?

— Bo butelka ci każe! — Neji przewrócił oczami. Dobra, najwyższy czas, żebym już obudził się z tego dziwnego snu. — Po prostu idź, Naruto!

— Ale…

— Idź! — Podszedł do mnie i zaczął pchać mnie w kierunku drzwi, a kiedy w końcu udało mu się mnie za nie wrzucić, zamknął je z hukiem. — Tobie już dziękujemy, Chouji, sam zajmę się czasem!

— Kim jest ten człowiek i gdzie, do cholery, podział się Neji? — zapytałem cicho, słysząc jak Tenten kłóci się z nim po drugiej stronie. Wyglądało na to, że napierał na drzwi własnym ciałem, bo nie chcieli mu dać klucza, którego zażądał.

— Neji traci rozum, kiedy za dużo wypije. — Zadrżałem, słysząc jego niski głos. Dopiero wtedy w pełni dotarło do mnie z kim i gdzie jestem.

Znów byłem w tycim składziku razem z Sasuke. Zaraz po tym jak dowiedziałem się, że umawiał się z facetem i jest dość prawdopodobnie mną zainteresowany. Oraz po tym jak pocałował mnie wcześniej w dokładnie tym samym miejscu. I, cholera, zrobiło mi się gorąco od samego słuchania jego oddechu! Byliśmy rozstawieni dokładnie tak samo jak ostatnio, opierając się o przeciwległe ściany, ale tym razem panowało między nami namacalne napięcie. Przygryzłem wargę, bo jedyną rzeczą która przerywała cisze były odgłosy kłótni Nejiego z pozostałymi, a one i tak były częściowo zagłuszone i miałem wrażenie jakby nie miały z nami nic wspólnego. Gula w moim gardle powiększała się z każdą sekundą, kiedy wszystko co usłyszałem przez ostatnią godzinę zaczęło w pełni do mnie docierać. Coś boleśnie ściskało mnie w klatce piersiowej, zaschło mi w gardle i miałem nieodpartą chęć, żeby porozmawiać z Sasuke. Chciałem zapytać go o wszystko, co przede mną ukrywał, wydrzeć się, że był fałszywy, oskarżając mnie o ukrywanie przed nim czegokolwiek, kiedy on sam nie mówił mi czegoś o wiele bardziej znaczącego.

— Dlaczego? — To była jedyna rzecz, jaką mogłem z siebie wyrzucić, patrząc gdzieś w dół na absolutną ciemność, gdzie powinny znajdować się moje stopy. Kiedy zorientowałem się, że czeka aż sprecyzuję, zmusiłem się do dokończenia zdania: — Dlaczego nie… powiedziałeś mi o Nejim?

— Bo to nic ważnego — wymamrotał nieco ochryple, a ja, słysząc jego odpowiedź, zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści.

— Jak to nic ważnego? — zapytałem, starając się nie przegryźć sobie wargi aż do krwi. — Od kiedy orientacja mojego najlepszego przyjaciela to nic ważnego?

— A co to zmienia? — syknął, a ja odniosłem nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że miał w swojej złości trochę racji. — Czy gej, czy hetero — poza tym to samo tyczy się ciebie!

— Co? Jak możesz mówić coś takiego? — „Po tym co stało się tutaj wcześniej"pozostało w domyśle.

— A nie jest tak? — powiedział i wiedziałem, że zabiłby mnie wzrokiem, gdybyśmy tylko mieli trochę światła. Z zewnątrz wciąż dobiegały odgłosy kłótni. — Przecież nawet po tym, co powiedziałeś wcześniej, prawda jest taka, Naruto, że to ja cię pocałowałem! — kontynuował, a ja poczułem gorąco na twarzy. — A ty nie zareagowałeś. Więc chyba nie byłeś na tyle zainteresowany, żeby…

— Byłem w szoku! — krzyknąłem, przerywając mu jego wypowiedź. — Praktycznie powiedziałem ci, mojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi, którego uważałem za hetero, bo nigdy nie wyprowadził mnie z błędu, że chcę cię pocałować, a ty, zupełnie znikąd, naprawdę mnie pocałowałeś. Spodziewałem się sierpowego, nie pocałunku!

— Dlaczego niby miałbym cię uderzyć? — zapytał, bardziej niż wcześniej podniesionym głosem. Wiedziałem, że byliśmy o krok od kłótni, a nie był to najlepszy pomysł jeśli tematem było to, co się między nami stało, a wszyscy nasi przyjaciele mogli nas z zewnątrz bez problemu usłyszeć. — Wiem, przez swoją tępotę nigdy nie zdałeś sobie sprawy z tego, czego wszyscy już dawno się domyślili, ale wiesz, że jesteś dla mnie cholernie ważny! Dlaczego miałbym cię uderzyć, nawet gdybym sam nie chciał tego samego, co ty?

— Nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi nic takiego, skąd miałem… — zacząłem, ale przerwała mi jego pięść, która uderzyła w ścianę koło mojej głowy. Miałem deja vu. Znów próbowałem zignorować to, jak blisko mnie się znajdował, jego ciało prawie dotykało mojego, oddech owiewał mi policzki i zdeterminowane, ciemne oczy patrzyły prosto w moje.

— A czy widziałeś, żebym kiedyś przejmował się kimś tak bardzo, jak tobą? Żebym krzyczał na Kibę tak jak na ciebie za te wszystkie bójki? Czy zajmuję się czyimikolwiek ranami i zadrapaniami oprócz twoich, kiedy po raz kolejny jakiś kretyn skopie ci dupę? — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Mogłem wyczuć jak bardzo był spięty. Nie mogłem oddychać, serce waliło mi tak mocno, a brzuch tak wariował, że na pewno nie utrzymałbym się na nogach, gdybym nie opierał się o ścianę.

Już w ogóle nie czułem bólu w moim barku zranionym w walce z idiotami z Ame, obchodziło mnie tylko to, żeby jak najskuteczniej wtopić się w zimną powierzchnię za moimi plecami. Nie mogłem dojść ze sobą do ładu, moje myśli krążyły jak oszalałe i miałem wrażenie, że cała moja krew zaczęła gromadzić się w bardzo nieodpowiednim miejscu.

— Nie zdałeś sobie jeszcze sprawy, że zawsze jestem w pobliżu, żeby upewnić się czy nic ci nie jest? Że zerwałem ze swoim cudownymchłopakiem, bo nie mogłem znieść dotykania kogoś, kto nie jest tobą? Tak trudno jest zauważyć, ile dla mnie znaczysz?

Musiałbym być największym kretynem na świecie, żeby nie rzucić się na niego w następnej sekundzie po takim wyznaniu. Moje dłonie znalazły się na jego twarzy. Wciąż nie byłem do końca pewien, co myśleć i miałem wiele pytań, ale w tamtej chwili to wszystko się nie liczyło. Ważne było tylko to, jak bardzo pragnąłem Sasuke, a oceniając po tym, w jaki sposób jego wargi napierały na moje, jak wygłodniale próbował je rozchylić, on pragnął mnie jeszcze bardziej.

Kiedy otworzyłem usta żeby pogłębić pocałunek, poczułem jego niesamowity miętowo-cynamonowy smak zmieszany z wódką, którą wszyscy wcześniej piliśmy. Zachłanny język wdał się w gorączkową walkę z moim, a nasze ciała nagle były przyciśnięte do siebie ściśle, przez co sapnąłem w jego usta. Poczułem dłonie na swoich biodrach, przyciągał mnie jeszcze bliżej siebie, jednocześnie jeszcze przygniatając mnie do ściany. Nie mogłem nie jęknąć kiedy poruszył biodrami, moja twardniejąca erekcja drgnęła z podniecenia. Wplotłem palce w jego włosy i nawet jeśli musieliśmy czymś oddychać, przerywanie pocałunku było ostatnią rzeczą, na którą miałem ochotę. Polizał moją dolną wargę i wziął ją między swoje w tak drażniący sposób, że prawie znów jęknąłem. Jego biodra poruszały się gwałtownie zaraz przy moich i z sekundy na sekundę stawałem się coraz twardszy.

— Cholera… — wydusiłem, kiedy w końcu oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Jego usta sunęły po linii mojej szczęki, zostawiając drobne pocałunki i liżąc moją skórę, a dłonie sunęły pod moją koszulką, podciągając ją przy tym do góry. To w jaki sposób opuszki jego palców sunęły po moich żebrach i w okolicach pępka sprawiło, że musiałem przygryźć wargę, żeby się uciszyć. — Sas-Sasuke, nie powinnyśmy… hnn!

— Przestań gadać — rozkazał, ssąc lekko płatek mojego ucha, podczas gdy jego ręce znalazły moje sutki pod materiałem koszulki. Odchyliłem głowę do tyłu, uderzając nią w ścianę z cichym dudnięciem i syknąłem z przyjemności, pozwalając jednej z moich dłoni zsunąć się na jego plecy.

— Ale naprawdę nie powinniśmy tu… — zacząłem jeszcze raz, ale zamilkłem kiedy odsunął się nieco, żeby na mnie spojrzeć. Jedna z jego dłoni wciąż bawiła się jedną z brodawek, a druga powoli podążała za cienką linią włosów zaczynającą się pod moim pępkiem.

— Siedem minut nie starczy nawet na jedną dziesiątą tego, co chciałbym ci robić — powiedział Sasuke z dłonią na mojej wciąż uwięzionej w jeansach erekcji, po chwili wyrywając jęk z mojego gardła, kiedy boleśnie wręcz powoli zaczął ją pocierać. — Więc po prostu pozwól mi na tyle, ile zdążę.

Już dawno przyzwyczaiłem się do ciemności na tyle, żeby móc zobaczyć żądzę w jego oczach. Zdjął ze mnie koszulkę, całując mnie z, nie mniejszym niż za pierwszym razem, entuzjazmem, kiedy tylko wylądowała na podłodze.

Nasze języki walczyły o dominację, usta napierały na siebie gorączkowo. Chciałem więcej, więcej Sasuke, więcej tego smaku, dotyku i przyjemności. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz oczekiwania, kiedy odpiął guzik moich spodni i usłyszałem charakterystyczny dźwięk rozsuwanego rozporka. Wciąż mnie całował, przygryzając dolną wargę, a jego ręka wślizgnęła się pod bokserki. Owinął palce wokół mojego pulsującego członka, sprawiając, że zupełnie straciłem nad sobą kontrolę i zacząłem wykonywać pchnięcia w obręcz jego dłoni, nie mogąc już zapanować nad swoim głosem.

Jego usta znów przeniosły się na moją szczękę, a potem na szyję, robiąc malinkę tam, gdzie natrafiły na mój przyśpieszony puls. Dłoń na mojej męskości poruszała się w nieznośnie powolnym tempie i desperacko starałem się odzyskać kontrolę nad dźwiękami dobiegającymi z moich ust. Nie myślałem jasno, ale pamiętałem o tym, że jeśli się nie opanuję, wszyscy nasi przyjaciele bez problemu mnie usłyszą. Wciąż świadomie rejestrowałem też głos Nejiego dobiegający zza drzwi. (Przecież minęły dopiero dwie minuty! Oszalałaś, Sakura? Dwie minuty to nie siedem. Chyba masz popsuty zegarek!)

— Sasuke… — wymamrotałem, kiedy jego gorące usta zamknęły się na moim stwardniałym sutku; polizał go jeszcze zanim zaczął mocno ssać. Opierałem się całym ciężarem ciała o ścianę, głowę miałem nisko opuszczoną — tak, żeby móc go obserwować. Widząc, co wyprawia, nie mogłem opanować swojego ciężkiego oddechu. Jego usta ustąpiły dwóm palcom, uszczypnął mnie i zaczął językiem wyznaczać sobie trasę poprzez mięśnie mojego brzucha aż do pępka. — Ach, cholera!

Jego usta pieściły skórę na moim podbrzuszu i świadomość tego, do czego to zmierza przyprawiała mnie o utratę zmysłów. Sasuke klęczał, jedną dłonią wciąż pracując na mojej erekcji, drugą zsuwając bokserki na tyle, żeby uwolnić moją nabrzmiałą męskość. Najwyraźniej chcąc, żebym zupełnie postradał zmysły, przeniósł na nią swoje usta, ale jedyne co zrobił to musnął ustami sam czubek. Moje dłonie momentalnie zacisnęły się na jego ramieniu i włosach.

— Powiedz, że tego chcesz — mruknął Sasuke zachrypniętym głosem i musiałem przygryźć wargę, żeby nie jęknąć.

— Te-teraz zebrało ci się na roz-rozmowy? — warknąłem. Mój oddech był zbyt chaotyczny, żebym mógł mówić wyraźnie. Zacieśniłem ucisk na jego kosmykach i prawie doszedłem przez prowokujące spojrzenie, jakie posłał w moją stronę. Tym razem, przez zdecydowanie za krótką, cudowną chwilę, poczułem na sobie jego język.

— No powiedz, _Naruto_ — słysząc, w jaki sposób moje imię zabrzmiało w jego ustach, znów, tym razem mocniej, uderzyłem głową w ścianę. Przez jego dłoń i gorący oddech na wrażliwej skórze kompletnie traciłem rozum. — Powiedz.

— Dr-draniu! — syknąłem, znów patrząc na niego i czując, jak robi mi się tylko coraz to bardziej i bardziej gorąco. — Po prostu weź go już do ust!

— Z wielką chęcią — powiedział cicho i w następnej chwili musiałem zacisnąć zęby na swojej dłoni, żeby nie zacząć jęczeć za głośno. Czułem wnętrze jego gorących, wilgotnych ust i mój oddech przyspieszył niemożliwie, a serce zaczęło tłuc się tak mocno, że bałem się o swoje żebra. Jego język — mój Boże! — pieścił mnie z każdej strony i zasysał się na czubku, a ręka wciąż przesuwała się tuż przy trzonie. To nie był mój pierwszy raz, ale przez niego czułem się, jakbym do tej pory nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia jak to jest. Nie mogłem sformułować choćby jednej myśli, która miałaby jakikolwiek sens, a obraz rozmazywał mi się przed oczami. Myślałem, że krew w moich żyłach zaraz eksploduje, kiedy zaczął ssać wyjątkowo mocno — moje biodra zaczęły rwać się do przodu, by poczuć jak najwięcej.

— Cholera! — sapnąłem, kiedy jego język zaczął nieznośnie powoli sunąć ku podstawie, a jego dłoń, która wcześniej tam była sięgnęła do moich jąder, sprawiając, że mój kręgosłup wygiął się na tyle, żeby stracić kontakt ze ścianą. Językiem i ustami sunął po spodniej części mojego członka, myślałem, że zaraz dojdę. Przygryzając wargę prawie do krwi, spojrzałem na niego w samą porę, żeby zobaczyć jak jego ręka oddala się ode mnie i sięga w stronę jego do tej pory bardzo zaniedbanej erekcji. — S-Sasuke!

Widok tego z jakim zaangażowaniem sprawiał mi przyjemność, jednocześnie odpinając swoje jeansy; tego, jak wyciągnął swoją męskość, po której spływały już kropelki nasienia i zaczął chaotycznie poruszać swoją zaciśniętą na niej mocno dłonią, jęcząc w ten niesamowicie podniecający sposób dosłownie mnie zabijał. Czułem wibracje jego głosu i dla mnie to był już prawie koniec, musiałem znów mocno zacisnąć zęby na swojej dłoni, żeby nie wydać z siebie okrzyku przyjemności.

— Już zaraz…! — wyrzuciłem z siebie, dłonią, która nie była wpleciona w jego włosy, chwytając ścianę. Jego usta były doskonałe i byłem tak pochłonięty wszystkimi wrażeniami, których mi dostarczał, że nie mogłem być przygotowany na jego następny ruch. Przyspieszając ruchy na swoim członku, Sasuke upewnił się, że moje biodra pozostaną nieruchome i bardzo powoli wziął mnie całego do ust. — CHOLERA JASNA!

Nie byłem już w stanie kontrolować swojego głosu, kiedy dochodziłem we wnętrzu jego ust. Zupełnie jakby pękły wszystkie bariery, nieznośne gorąco opanowało każdy milimetr mojego ciała, prawie mnie oślepiając.

Wciąż nie odsuwał się ode mnie, chcąc jak najdłużej utrzymać mnie w tym stanie i, sądząc po głuchym jęku jaki próbował wydostać się z jego gardła, on sam też doszedł. Gdyby jego dłoń nie utrzymywała mnie w miejscu, zsunąłbym się po ścianie. Kiedy wstał i nasze, wciąż zasnute mgłą, oczy się spotkały, przesunąłem językiem po swoich wymęczonych ustach.

Wyciągnąłem prawą rękę, by dotknąć jego twarzy, ale po chwili zsunąłem ją na szyję, przyciągając go do leniwego pocałunku, lewą chwyciłem jego nadgarstek i pociągnąłem w górę. Przerwałem pocałunek, żeby zerknąć na jego dłoń. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed pochyleniem się i zlizaniem bałaganu, jaki tam narobił.

— _Naruto_ — wymruczał z zachwytem, wyraźnie podniecony, kiedy wziąłem dwa jego palce do ust i zacząłem ssać lekko. Słodko-gorzki smak na moim języku sprawił, że znów zaczęło robić mi się gorąco. — Chcesz, żebym znów doszedł?

Już miałem odpowiadać draniowi, ale przerwał mi rozwścieczony wrzask Sakury, który rozległ się po drugiej stronie drzwi:

— NEJI, CO TO MA BYĆ DO KURWY NĘDZY! MINĘŁO DWADZIEŚCIA MINUT!

— NO CHYBA ŻARTUJESZ! MINĘŁO SZEŚĆ! — odkrzyknął jej Neji, Sasuke tylko pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. — WIDZISZ? NA TAJMERZE MASZ WYRAŹNIE, ŻE SZEŚĆ MINUT!

— On stoi w miejscu, bracie!

— Och? Ach, czyli to dlatego!

— Po prostu otwórz w końcu te drzwi, Neji! — powiedziała rozkazującym tonem Ino, a ja nagle zacząłem panikować. Nie miałem na sobie nic od pasa w górę, miałem rozsunięty rozporek w jeansach i na pewno nie wyglądałem jak ktoś, kto zachowywał się grzecznie w ciągu tych ostatnich kilkudziesięciu minut. Kiedy spojrzałem na Sasuke, ten wyglądając na zupełnie spokojnego, zapinał swoje spodnie.

— Draniu, pospiesz się, zaraz otworzą nam drzwi! — syknąłem na niego, ale on tylko prychnął.

— Neji ma u mnie dług, na pewno nie otworzy dopóki mu nie powiem, że może. — Co proszę? Zmówili się, czy jak?

— Nie mogę tego zrobić! — odparł w końcu Neji i wyraźnie było słychać, że reszta traciła do niego cierpliwość.

— Jak to?

— Zgubiłem klucz!

— PRZESTAŃ KŁAMAĆ I OTWÓRZ TE CHOLERNE DRZWI! — Sakura była naprawdę zła i ciężko było jej nie zrozumieć. Patrzenie na to, jak koleś z jej marzeń siedzi zamknięty w ciasnym składziku z drugim chłopakiem, zaraz po tym, jak wydało się, że ten pierwszy jest gejem, to chyba nie najprzyjemniejsza sprawa.

— Nie mogę!

— Niby dlaczego? — syknęła Ino. — Co oni tam robią, pieprzą się, czy jak?

— No ba!

— Neji! — syknął Sasuke, uderzając pięścią w drzwi. — Nie bądź dupkiem!

— Ale nie jestem, Sasuke — odpowiedział Neji, kiedy ja wciągałem swoją koszulkę przez głowę. — Naprawdę nie wiem, gdzie położyłem klucz.

— IDIOTA! — warknęła Ino, a ja westchnąłem. Zdecydowanie nie sądziłem, że mój dzień skończy się właśnie w taki sposób. Uśmiechając się lekko, spojrzałem na Sasuke, który krzywił się na odgłosy kłótni zza drzwi.

— Więc… co teraz? — zapytałem, opierając się o ścianę z rękami w kieszeni.

— Teraz, jeśli się stąd wydostaniemy, idziemy do mnie — zadecydował, a ja uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. — Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem.

— Brzmi nieźle — słysząc moją odpowiedź, spojrzał na mnie sugestywnie.

— Przysiągłbym, że położyłem go na stole; jesteś pewna, że Chouji go nie zjadł?

— Neji!

**- OMAKE -**

(Następnego ranka…)

Naruto warknął coś pod nosem, kiedy telefon Sasuke nagle zaczął dzwonić. Zaczął wiercić się na małym, jednoosobowym łóżku, a wtedy Sasuke się obudził i odwrócił się, żeby sięgnąć po komórkę leżącą na szafce nocnej. Ich nagie ciała otarły się o siebie i bolące mięśnie natychmiast dały o sobie znać.

— Czego? — syknął Sasuke, podnosząc słuchawkę. Ramiona Naruto oplotły go ciaśniej w pasie, żeby blondyn mógł przysunąć się jeszcze bliżej.

— _Co ja wczoraj, do cholery, robiłem?_ — Głos Nejiego na powrót był chłodny i opanowany. — _Zupełnie nic nie pamiętam, ale obudziłem się w salonie Ino i mam na szyi ogromną malinkę!_

— „Uwolnij tęczę" cię wczoraj dopadło — powiedział Sasuke i Naruto mógł dokładnie usłyszeć zaskoczone sapnięcie w słuchawce telefonu. — I tak, zrobiłeś wszystko, o czym właśnie pomyślałeś.

— _Ale nawet-_

— Tak.

— _I powiedziałem o-_

— Tak, Neji.

— _I że Shikamaru-_

— Tak, to też.

—…

— Nie, nie możesz skoczyć pod pociąg.

— _Niby czemu nie? Zrujnowałem sobie życie! _

— Och nie, wcale nie, poderwałeś przecież dziewczynę.

— _ŻE CO ZROBIŁEM? _

— Do usłyszenia, Neji.

— _POCZEKAJ, SASUKE, CZEKAJ! CO TY PRZED CHWILĄ… PRZECIEŻ JA JESTEM GEJEM!_


End file.
